Big Brass Bed
by mysteriousbeyond
Summary: a couple of short ficlets on Danny and Lindsay. All the ones to follow Big Brass Bed tie into it.
1. Chapter 1

Big Brass Bed

Lyrics from the song "Stay with Me" by Josh Gracin. I do not own any characters or the rights to the song. Some other people do.  
First CSI:NY fic. Please review! I'm a supporter of Danny&Lindsay so that is what it's centered around.

Danny stood back and looked at the large sleeping space he'd just put together. The bed was very large, and a bit of trouble putting together. But all of this was the cause of his love for Lindsay and the fact that Josh Gracin's song, "Stay with Me" was stuck in his head. Danny walked around, gathering the tools he'd used and then preparing to make the bed.

_stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me_

He sat on the bed and sighed. The lyrics ran through his head like lighting. That's what he wanted, he wanted Lindsay. No, he wanted Montana, wanted her to tell him everything. He finished making the bed and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Fettuccini Alfredo with garlic bread and wine. A true Italian. Moments before the fettuccini was done his doorbell rang.

"Hey Montana." Danny greeted her with a kiss.

"Mmm…Danny you spoil me to no end."

"Just wait, you'll like this surprise."

Danny tied his tie around her eyes and led her to the finished pan of fettuccini.

"Take a deep breath"

Lindsay inhaled and let the sweet aroma fill her nose.

"You made dinner, how romantic."

"If you think that was good, wait until you see this."

Danny led her to his bedroom where the large brass bed he'd bought was waiting. He pressed play on his CD player just before entering the room.

_Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out_

He paused, letting her stand in front of him for a moment while he brought his lips to her neck. He heard her breath catch and a soft sigh escape her as he kissed her neck.

"Danny what are you doing?"

"You'll see"

Danny untied the tie and watched as Lindsay looked at the brass bed covered in red rose petals. The canopy hanging from the top was beautiful. Lindsay didn't know what to say, she just threw her arms around Danny's neck and hugged him.

"Your welcome Montana" Danny whispered in her ear.

Lindsay pulled back and looked around, then back at Danny and then back at the bed.

"So can we use the bed or is it just for looks?"

Danny laughed.

"We can use it, after we eat."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. I'm starving."

Danny carried her into the kitchen and sat her in the chair across from his place at the table. The candles held an elegant glow about Lindsay's face and Danny had to use every ounce of energy to keep from dragging her to his room. After he and Lindsay had eaten their fill Danny opted for the bedroom.

"Montana…" he whispered.

"Yeah…"

Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her into his arms. She smiled as she heard Josh Gracin continue to play in Danny's room. He lay her on the bed, surrounded by rose petals. Danny lay beside her and whispered, "Baby stay with me, share all your secrets tonight."

_stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me_


	2. Runaway Love

**Runaway Love**

Danny woke up alone. It was Wednesday, Lindsay didn't stay over. It was Lindsay's day to herself. Something they agreed on. Danny got up and walked to the kitchen, there was a message on his answering machine.

"Danny, instead of being alone tonight what do you say we go dancing? Just a suggestion, bye."

It was Linds and just hearing her on his answering machine made Danny's heart pump faster. He called her back immediately.

"Hello?"

"Montana, Let's go dancing!"

Lindsay laughed, Danny sounded like a two year old school boy.

"Alright, we'll go. You pick the place."

"Alright, but put on your sexiest jeans and t-shirt and meet me in an hour."

Lindsay hung up the phone. Sexiest jeans and T-shirt? Did she even have any? She rifled through her drawers and closet. After about twenty minutes she came up with her favorite L.E.I. jeans and a t-shirt that said, "Save a horse ride a cowboy" on it. She figured Danny would get a kick out of it. She left her hair down and put on her going-out-on-the-town black boots.

She grabbed her keys and got in her car. Gary Allan was playing on the radio.

_I wonder  
I wa wa wa wonder  
Why, why why why why why she ran away  
And I wonder where she will stay  
My little runaway, a run run run run runaway_

Lindsay reached Danny's apartment in a great mood. Gary always does that to her. She knocked on the door. Danny reached it and stood speechless, she was so beautiful.

"well, let's go"

"alright"

Danny took her to a club he knew Linds would like. The moment they stepped in the door Lindsay freaked out.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Lindsay dragged him out on the dance floor and sang to the song.

_With nothing on but the radio,  
Feel the music playing soft and slow,  
You and me and the lights down low,  
With nothing on but the radio_

Danny held her close and tried to keep his composure. He thought he'd pass out just from listening to her sing. When the song was over he walked to the DJ and requested a song.

"Montana, this one's for you." Danny smiled and waited as the song began.

"Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love"

Danny removed his glasses and lay them on the speaker. He walked to Lindsay and held her in his arms, they sang the duet beautifully and as he finished the song the crowd applauded.

"Montana, I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too Messer."


	3. Chapter 3

Where I need to be

Don't own Danny (if anyone does please send him my way… win wink nudge nudge) or Lindsay. And don't own lyrics to Right where I need to be by Gary Allan. Thanks for those who've read an reviewed!

Danny's arms were wrapped around Lindsay's waist and her hand was clutched in his. He kissed her hair.

"Wake up Montana"

"Danny No, don't you think twice in one night is enough?" she asked tucking his arm and a handful of blankets under her chin.

"No, but that's not what I meant anyhow. I wanna dance."

"Dance! Are you crazy?"

"absolutely not. Just in a dancing mood I guess."

Danny picked her up and set her on the floor as he pulled her closer and Gary sang softly in the background.

_Where when I hear her I can see her  
I can smell her sweet perfume  
I can feel her skin against me when I sleep  
Where I won't miss her I can kiss her  
Anytime that I want to  
Yeah that's right where I need to be_

Danny brought her face close to his and gently pressed his lips to hers. Lindsay opened her mouth slightly and granted him access. Danny groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Montana…"

Danny's words were drowned out as Lindsay pressed her fingers to his lips and led him back to the bed. She lay in the middle of the bed waiting for him. He crawled to her and whispered in her ear.

"Montana, This is right where I need to be."


	4. Country Girl

Country Girl

As usual don't own Danny or Linds or the lyrics to Country Girls by John Schneider Or Gary Allan's "I can Love You"

It was midnight and Danny turned on the radio. John Schneider carooned out "Country Girls" and Danny smiled.

_Cause country girls are sweeter'n a tube full of honey  
And country girls are warmer than the Georgia sun  
They know how to touch you, they know how to love you  
Take you right out of this world  
I'm so glad that God made country girls_

John was describing his every feeling for Lindsay. Danny pulled her closer to him, her warm body snuggled in all the right places. He sighed deeply as her scent wafted thorugh his nose. He accidently lay on the stereo remote and Gary Allan's "I can Love you" played.

_But I can love you,  
Like I've always done,  
And when the hard times come a knocking,  
Honey you won't ever see me run,  
I won't leave you,  
When you need a friend,  
Can't make the bad days that much better,  
Baby than they've ever been,  
But I can love you,_

Danny mentally smacked himself and thought "dumb ass".

Lindsay awoke with Danny's body pressed close to hers.

"Danny" she whispered and snuggled even closer to him.

"Montana, my country girl, will you marry me?"

Lindsay shot up in bed, almost slamming her fist on Danny's crotch.

"MONTANA! Watch it will you!"

"Danny I uh….I…"

She looked deep into his eyes and all her brain kept telling her was 'Say yes! Say Yes!' Danny waited, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Danny let out the breath he'd been holding and pulled Lindsay on top of him.

"Montana you've got to make up for that near death crotch shot." He whispered running his hands along her legs. Danny smiled as he watched her expression go from confusion to pure pleasure. He leaned up to her ear and whispered.

"I can love you"

"I know you can so do it."

Danny grasped her hips firmly in his hands and rolled over so he was on top. He rocked gently against her, slow and patiently. She whispered his name as he pushed further inside.

All he whispered was, "Our kids will not be named after any odd country singers."

He almost got slapped for that one.


	5. Same Again

Same Again

don't own James Carlson lyrics or Danny or Lindsay. Thanks for the reviews!

"Danny… It's time"

Danny opened his eyes, a figure blurrily resembling Lindsay focused in his eye sight.

"Danny…"

He thought he was dreaming until Lindsay stood above his side of the bed crying. He shot up out of bed.

"Montana!"

He threw on his sweats and called Stella and Mac from his cell while helping Lindsay with her sweater. He called the hospital and requested a private room, then called Mac again to get a police escort. Danny helped Lindsay into the car and threw her overnight bag in the backseat. Danny looked at her as he drove. She was breathing correctly and staying calm but then she grabbed for his hand as she was over come by a contraction. Danny outstretched his hand to her.

"Shh… It's ok baby, just breathe. Breathe. That's it, breathe. Work through it."

They reached the hospital in record time and Danny whipped into the emergency parking space. Mac ran to the hospital doors and retrieved a wheelchair for Lindsay. Stella helped Lindsay out of the car and helped her concentrate on her breathing.

"Hey Monroe. Hang in there, we're going to get you a great room with a view and you're going to have this baby in no time." Mac said smiling. Stella just shot him a look and he instantly shut up. The doctors came and met them at the doors and escorted Danny and Lindsay to the delivery room. Mac and Stella waved as they stood behind in the waiting room. The nurse attending to Lindsay asked her if she wanted any drugs, Epidural or anything. Lindsay shook her head no vigorously.

"That's my girl." Danny whispered as he sat next to her and held her hand. Lindsay squeezed his hand to the point of breaking as the doctor told her to push.

_By your side, scared to death,  
Felt the pain, you were fighting  
Placed my palm on your head  
Spoke your name, just keep trying  
Then you closed your eyes, took... one last breath,  
When it was over, you looked up,  
Laid our baby across your breast  
I never was the same again. From that moment on, real life began..._

Danny wiped a cool cloth across Lindsay's forehead. The nurse cleaned up their baby girl and laid her across Lindsay's chest. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. Mac and Stella walked in.

"She looks so beautiful Lindsay." Mac said proudly patting Danny on the back.

"Just tell us what her name is already." Stella said impatiently.

Danny looked at Lindsay and she looked at him.

"Her name is Aiden Marie Messer." Lindsay said softly.

Danny ushered Mac and Stella out soon after and the nurse had brought in an extra bed for Danny to stay the night. As he lay beside his wife, watching his little girl sleep he felt warmth come over him. An immense love for the women in his life. As sleep pressed against his eyes he whispered, "I love you Montana and my little Aiden. I love my girls."


End file.
